1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal computer (PC) technology, particularly to a display adjustment device for a PC and a method of control thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In PCs with LCD (liquid crystal display) display units or all-in-one PCs such as notebook computers, the overall design has been restricted due to concerns of the integration of the display with the main unit and manufacturing cost. For example, the area of the panel has been limited, and fewer adjustment knobs or buttons than those on desktop PCs have been provided for adjusting the brightness and contrast of the display unit.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a display adjustment device and method of control thereof that minimizes the hardware requirements of adjustment knobs while realizing the effects of adjusted brightness and contrast in the limited space of the display panel of an integrated PC.
The above object can be realized with the display adjustment device of the present invention. Said display adjustment device comprises a selector, a resistor set, and an AC/DC (alternate current/direct current) converter. Said selector generates a logic pattern in accordance with a first control signal and a second control signal. Said resistor set provides an input resistance in accordance with the logic pattern. Said AC/DC converter adjusts control of the display in accordance with the input resistance.
Further, the above object can be realized with the method of control of the present invention. Said method of control comprises the following steps. First, a first control signal and a second control signal are generated in accordance with a brightness setting. Next, a selector generates a logic pattern in accordance with the first control signal and the second control signal. Further, a resistor set variably provides an input resistance to an AC/DC converter in accordance with the logic pattern. The AC/DC converter adjusts the control of a display unit.